El demonio Sumuko
by Rin-Sesshomaru
Summary: Sakura descubre que tiene un demonio viviendo en su interior,y tendra que convivir con el.Parejas indefinida,poco a poco apareceran parejas,no sean duros y dejen review
1. La verdad

**Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo…si Rin-sesshomaru, pues bueno aquí les dejo otro fic, y después de que lo lean me dejan review, shi?! (inner: no le hagan caso anda loca) jejeje Uu bueno aquí algunas aclaraciones **

-…- acciones del personaje

-"…"- pensamientos

-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué un demonio vive en mi cuerpo?

Eran las doce de la madrugada y ella despierta dando vueltas en la cama si poder conciliar el sueño, suspiraba y suspiraba dejando libre sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa estaba inquieta desde que supo sobre Sasuke y su grupo,

-"y ahora que Sasuke-kun, ya nos dejaste a mi y a Naruto fuera, y decidiste hacer un nuevo grupo?"- Esos eran los pensamientos de la pelirrosa mientras se lamentaba por no haberlo detenido- me odio a mi misma por no ser mas fuerte y haberte detenido, pero así son las cosas, todo tiene que pasar…Sasuke-kun- y se quedo dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan!-grito un pelirrubio hiperactivo despertando a su compañera de equipo, que por mala suerte de la pelirrosa, estaba muy emocionado y cuando estaba muy emocionado eso quiere decir que Tsunade les dio una nueva misión

-Naruto!! Que quieres? No ves que quiero dormir en mi día libre!!-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero necesito de tu ayuda-Dijo Naruto con voz preocupada que hizo que la oji-verdes se levantara de la cama sorprendida

-Que pasa naruto? Por que estas así?-Dice viendo a su compañero con cara sorprendida-"Que naruto necesita mi ayuda?...ahora que será, seguro es para que le pague las deudas que deja por comer tanto ramen"

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hinata-chan pero no se como y tu sabes de esto…ayúdame Saku-chan por favor!!!-Los ojos del pelirrubio se pusieron cristalinos, eso si era nuevo para Sakura, y si era muy pero muy nuevo

-_"esto debe ser un sueño, díganme que es un sueño"__** "sueño para nada, ya lo escuchamos, tenemos que ayudarlo Sakura" **__"estas en mi contra o que?" __**" no para nada solo esta diciendo que lo ayudemos en algo **__**Importante**__** y no es pagar el ramen, así que dile lo que tiene que hacer"**__"esta bien, lo haré"_-ve a su compañero y suspira- ya tienes el anillo?

-Claro eso nunca se me olvida quieres verlo-la oji-verdes asintió y Naruto saco una cajita forrado con terciopelo negro y lo abre, cuando lo abre Sakura se queda con la boca abierta, era un anillo precioso que cualquier chica soñaba, el anillo era de oro y con un diamantito azul incrustado en el centro, oh! Pero que bello anillo era

-Lo has pagado tu, Naruto?-se sorprendió a haber a su amigo sonreír

-Si, me costo caro, pero todo para mi querida Hinata-dice mientras sonreía mas haciendo que sakura se sorprendiera mas, que envidia le tenia a Hinata por tener un novio como naruto que se preocupaba por ella, que le ayudaba a entrenar y que le compraba de todo, eso si era una pareja perfecta, esto hizo que la oji-verdes se pusiera triste y eso percibido por Naruto que la miro preocupado- Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

-No pasa nada- hace una sonrisa forzada- lo que tienes que hacer para pedirle matrimonio es llevarla a un lugar romántico, con ambiente tranquilo, y cuando sientas que ya es la hora le pide matrimonio, es sencillo

-Muchas gracias Saku-chan te lo agradezco-Desaparece

Bien todo tranquilo, todo relajante pero algo le pasa, ahora ya no tiene sueño, ¡Kuzo! Ahora que haría, Tsunade le dio el día libre para que hiciera lo que quiera, suspiro, se levanto y se fue a la cocina

Sola, estaba sola, sus padres murieron en una misión de rango A cuando ella tenia 13 antes de que ella le pidiera a Tsunade que la entrenara, sola, siempre a estado sola y eso no le importaba

Se detuvo frente la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, siempre que estaba frente de la puerta se preguntaba ¿el por que sus padres le prohibieron entrar a su cuarto?, ella le hizo caso pero ¿Por qué no podía entrar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-papi!, mami!-grito una niña de apenas 4 años que estaba al frente de la puerta de cuarto de sus padres, esto a escuchar a Sakura gritar y llamarlos, salieron del cuarto y encontraron a Sakura llorando _

_-Que paso amor? Por que estas así?-le dijo la madre que cargo a su hija mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas_

_-soñé que un mounstro aparecía y se los llevaba a ustedes-empieza a sollozar mientras el padre de la pelirrosa veía a su mujer_

_-los mounstro no existen Sakura, tu eres ya una niña grande y sabes que los mountros no existen-Dice el padre mientras cargaba a la niña y se la llevaba a su cuarto seguido por su esposa_

_-lo se pero era un perro malo que me asusta mucho-La pelirrosa abraza a su padre _

_-bueno, pero ese perro no te hará nada, aquí esta tu padre para que nada te suceda-la acuesta en su cama y le besa la frente- ahora duérmete_

_-Pero quiero dormir con ustedes-Dice la niña con ojos cristalinos casi a punto de llorar_

_-No!...sakura nunca entres a nuestro cuarto, prométeme que nunca entraras a nuestro cuarto hasta que seas mayor de edad-Dijo la mujer de cabellos castaño claro casi rubio viendo tiernamente a su pequeña y única hija-si lo prometes te daré los dulces que quieras_

_-Lo prometo!-La niña sonrió y antes de dormir se despidió de sus padres y se queda dormida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay estaba, con 18 años ya cumplido contemplando la puerta de madera

-que habrá allá adentro para que mis padres me prohibieran entrar _**"por que no entras y lo compruebas"**_ no quiero romper la promesa que le hice a mi madre _**"pero ella ya esta muerta, saku-chan no entiendes, M-U-E-R-T-A"**_ ok ya entendí!-ve la puerta otra vez y pone una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta y con mucho cuidado la empieza a abrir

Cuando ya estaba abierta, no había nada interesante, solo la cama vacía y arreglada, una mesita de luz con una carta para ella, una peinadora y un escritorio, esperen un segundo, volteo a ver la carta que estaba en la mesita de luz y lo agarro, adelante solo tenia escrito _"de papa y mama para nuestra hija"_, la abrió y la empezó a leer, hasta que lo leyó completo y se quedo paralizada

La carta decia así:

_Querida Hija:_

_Te preguntaras el por que te prohibimos entrar en nuestro cuarto, pues te lo explicara, desde que tu naciste, tu madre y yo supimos que adentro de tu cuerpo existía un demonio, recuerdas las noches que te levantabas y nos decías que en tus sueños aparecía un perro gigante color negro y ojos rojos, ese es Sumuko, el perro de la diez cola, y como que de diez cola? Si solo existen nueve, pues bueno en nuestro clan, el clan Haruno, atrapo a ese perro y lo escondió para siempre, haciendo que todos pensaran que solo habían nueve, en cada generación de nuestro clan aparece Sumuko, pero no te asuste que de pequeña te pusimos un sello para que no despertara, pero creo que despertó muy temprano cuando tu apenas tenia los cuatro, ahora tienes que convivir con ella, utiliza su poder para el bien y no para el mal_

_Te quiere _

_Tus padres_

Que tenia un demonio viviendo en su cuerpo, y que solo aparecía en su clan…¿desde cuando la familia Haruno era un clan? ¿El clan más fuerte o débil?

De veras este día de su vida si era nuevo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola!! Que tal…como será ese demonio? Tendrá buena conducta? O será como el kyuubi? Para saberlo vean el próximo capitulo**

**Avance:**

-Kenji explícame como es eso que yo soy de un clan- dijo la pelirrosa viendo al chico

-Para que quieres que te lo explique

-solo quiero saber

**Dejen review o si no, no le sigo!**

**Ja ne!!! **


	2. La Mision

**Hola de nuevo, disculpen por llegar tarde, pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida….si lo se no me creen**

**Bueno, les agradezco los que se molestaron en leer este loco fic de esta loca autora **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Todos tienen 18 años**

**-Sasuke sigue en hebi**

**-Naruto todavía le gusta el ramen (inner: ya todo sabemos)**

**Bueno dejando las tonterias atrás, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic…difrutenlo**

-.-.-Capitulo 2: La Misión-.-.-

Una pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a un edificio donde vivía su primo, entro y encontró a su primo comiendo

-¿tu no paras de tanto comer, Kenji?-El mencionado trago bruscamente haciendo que se ahogara, Sakura suspiro siempre era lo mismo

-Prima¿que haces aquí?- Dice mientras terminaba de tomar un vaso de agua

-Kenji quiero que me expliques como es eso que pertenezco a un clan- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo al chico

El chico escupe el agua y ve a Sakura- Para que quieres que te lo explique?

-Solo quiero saber

-Esta bien, esta bien-suspira pesadamente mientras seguía tomando agua-El clan Haruno ha sido uno de los clanes mas poderosos, después del Clan Uchiha, en este clan todos son ninjas médicos muy famosos, como el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuuga, nuestro clan tiene un Dōjutsu llamado Riaki…este Dōjutsu es uno de los Dōjutsu más famosos de Konoha por que gracias a el puedes ver entre una niebla espesa o hasta ver debajo del agua, también pueden imitar los jutsus de los demás con solo ver sus manos y saber donde se esconde tu enemigo sin moverte, no es difícil activarlo pero te gasta mucho chakra, por ahora se sabe que los demás del clan Haruno están viviendo en una montaña llamada Hana no Mori (Flor del bosque), y no me digas que vienes a buscar información sobre el Bijiu llamado Sumuko ¿no es verdad?- Ve a la oji-jade y esta asiente- he escuchado que el que Sumuko solo vive en humanos que tienen destinado sufrir, pues así puede hacer que la persona que tiene a este demonio sea más fuerte, Sumuko solo aparece en el clan Haruno puesto que nuestro clan lo capturo antes de que todas las aldeas supieran de él, también he escuchado que los que portan este demonio ha podido controlarlo, además de que es muy comprensivo y tiene buen carácter

-Todo lo contrario del Kyuubi-Dice la chica mientras se levanta de la silla (N/A: desde cuando se sentó!?)- o sea que soy del mejor clan y tengo un bijiu de buen comportamiento viviendo en mi cuerpo ¡tsugoi!

-Jajaja…prima antes de que te vallas toma esto-saca un collar muy bonito de su bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jōnin y le entrega el collar, era un collar con cuatro pétalos de sakura que formaban una flor era color rosado y en el centro llevaba una estrella color violeta-para cuando vallas a la montaña vean que eres del clan

-Es muy bonita-se lo pone y ve a Kenji-gracias por la explicación primo, tratare de activar ese Dōjutsu llamado Riaki-sale de la casa y suspira pesadamente, baja por las escaleras y cuando ya estaba saliendo del edificio se encuentra con alguien

-Ino-cerda ¿que haces aquí?-Dice mientras ve a su amiga/rival algo intranquila- ¿que te pasa?

-¿Que me pasa¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Pues te lo diré…te estaba buscando por todas partes pero no te encontré, Tsunade-sama te esta llamando por que quiere que hagas una misión-Dijo la pelirrubia viendo el collar de Sakura- ¿eh?...Frentuda¿a donde conseguiste ese collar tan bonito?

-Te lo explicare en el camino-Empieza a caminar tranquilamente e Ino la sigue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Me quería ver Tsunade-sama?-Entra a la oficina de Tsunade junto con Ino

-Si Sakura-ve a Sakura y a Ino-Ustedes dos llevaran un pergamino importante a la aldea de Sunagakure, espero que no se retrasen

-Lo haremos Tsunade-sama cuente con nosotras-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, agarran el pergamino y salen de la oficina de Tsunade

-Ino¿como te pondrías si te digo que soy de un clan?

-Pues no te creería¿Por qué me lo preguntas Sakura?-Vio a Sakura que estaba sonriendo

-Pues descubrí que soy de un clan, el Clan Haruno

-No te creo-Se sorprende a ver el collar-¿eso significa el collar?

-el collar solo significa que eres del clan, es muy bonita -Ve el collar y vuelve a sonreír-yo también me sorprendí a escuchar a mi primo que éramos del clan más poderoso de konoha después del clan Uchiha

-¡tsugoi!-Exclamo la pelirrubia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algún lugar del bosque, en una cabaña

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-Dijo un anciano mientras veía por la ventana

-Si abuelo ya se lo dije y me creyó¿usted en serio cree que valla a la montaña?

-ya veras que va a ir…te lo aseguro-se sienta en una silla y prende un cigarro-mi hijo no me la dejo verla para darle mi bendición, es más ella es la elegida para ser la líder del clan Haruno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En alguna parte del bosque no muy lejos de konoha, estaba un chico no mas de 17 años, cabello castaño, ojos jades y piel blanca y tersa estaba hablando con una chica de cabello negro con reflejos rojos, ojos color azules cielo y piel blanca que parecía de 14 años, y por ultimo un chico de cabellos azul oscuro, ojos marrón y piel morena que tenia no mas de 23 años

-Ustedes están seguro con lo que escucharon?-Dijo el pelicastaño viendo a los dos acompañantes

-Claro que estamos seguros, nunca te mentiríamos, además también escuchamos que estaba seguro que iba a la montaña¿y por que nos mandaste a investigar, Jin?-Dijo la muchacha con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

-Saben que la estoy buscando para conocerla, además de que quiero entrenar con ella-cruzo los brazos y ve al hombre de cabellos azules- ¿Por qué tan serio, hermano?

-No lo se pero siento que alguien nos esta viendo-voltea a ver un árbol- será mejor ir a konoha para descansar, mañana la buscaremos

-esta bien, descansaremos en konoha y buscaremos a sakura y a kenji…kenji me debe una

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura e Ino salían de konoha para empezar la misión

-Frentuda ¿estas segura que quieres ir a esa montaña? Debe ser una trampa para capturarte-Salto a un árbol y vio a sakura

-Kenji-chan nunca me mentiría es mi primo, mi única familia que tengo cerca-empezó a saltar de árbol a árbol

-Espero que no sea una trampa para atraparte, por que si es así, voy a buscarte y decirte en la cara…"te lo dije"-la rubia empezó a reír

-ya veras que no lo dirás cerda-acelero el salto y voltea a ver a Ino-si no te apuras te dejare atrás Ino

-Ya veras frentuda que serás tu la que se quedara atrás-la rubia también acelero el salto

Y así siguieron hasta llegar al desierto donde las dos se vieron y suspiraron

-Esto será duro-Dijo la rubia mientras veía el desierto

-¿Te estas rindiendo fácilmente, Ino-cerda?-ríe y la rubia la ve con el seño frundido

-No me estoy rindiendo, ya veras que pasare esto sin hacer una queja

-Pues es un reto…si te quejas, iras donde kiba y le dirás que lo amas

-Yo no lo amo-se sonroja y voltea para otro lado

-si no lo amas ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?-la ve mientras sonríe-admítelo, te gusta kiba

-Ya cállate frentuda y sigamos-empieza a correr y la oji-jades ríe

-Espérame Ino-cerda-la sigue

-No te esperare frentuda

La peli-rosa suspiro y corrió mas rápido repasando a la oji-azul que no se quedo atrás y también acelero el paso, y así siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea

-Bien, se esta haciendo de noche, entreguemos el pergamino rápido-Dijo la Haruno mientras veía a la Yamanaka

-esta bien, vamos al despacho y entreguemos ese pergamino rápido-empezó a caminar seguido por la Haruno que sonreía

-"Ino-cerda ha cambiado…un poco"_**"tu dices que eso es cambiar. Ja! Estas muy equivocada"**_"cállate"_**"esta bien me callo pero te digo que la cerda de Ino no ha cambiado en nada"**_-La peli-rosa suspiro, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que ya estaban dentro del despacho del Kazekage de la arena-"eso fue rápido"_**"si dejaras de pensar ya te hubieras dado cuenta"**_"por favor…DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ!!!"_**"Esta bien pero no tenias que gritar"**_

-Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama, aquí esta el pergamino que le envió Tsunade-sama-Dijo la rubia entregándole el pergamino al Kazekage (N/A: ya todos saben que el kazekage es el sexy gaara, verdad? Inner: no le hagan caso…esta loca)

-Ya pueden retirarse-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras leía el pergamino

-Hai!-repitieron las dos chicas mientras salían del despacho

-Ya entregamos el pergamino ahora, vamonos-Ino empezo a caminar y sakura suspira

-pero ino ya es de noche¿no crees que es mejor descansar en una posada?-Siguió a su amiga/rival, la rubia se voltea y ve a sakura

-sabes cuanto te odio frentuda-

-yo también te quiero-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras ve divertida a Ino que fruncía el ceño-vamonos a una posada, yo pago la estancia-sonríe y sigue caminando

-"esto es extraño, sakura sonríe? Genial, también va a pagar la noche en la posada, oh kami-sama, sakura ha dado un cambio repentino desde que su primo le dijo lo del clan, que mas sorpresas nos traerá el tiempo"-Pensó la oji-azul mientras seguía a sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no quiero dormir sola, por favor acompáñame tu si Jin-kun-Dijo la pelinegra mientras veía con ojitos de cachorritos al oji-jades

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tú eres una chica y nosotros chicos y las chicas deben dormir solas-

-pero Jin-kun quiero dormir contigo, que tal si me secuestran o me violan o algo peor-

-Tu sabes cuidarte sola, además de que sabes muchas técnicas del clan Haruno así que no hay por que preocuparte-

-Dejen el bla, bla, bla y vamos a dormir y Mayako cuando estés en problemas solo grita¿esta bien?-Dijo el peli-azul mientras cruzaba los brazos y gruñía desesperado (N/A: quien no gruñiría cuando tienes que soportar a unos niños que discuten a todo rato y tu quieras dormir…a mi me ha pasado muchas veces)

-Esta bien, Daisetsu…solo por que eres el mayor te haré caso pero cuando vayamos a dormir a una posada quiero que Jin-Kun duerma conmigo-Dijo Mayako mientras hacia puchero y entraba a su cuarto

-Si, si, si, lo que sea-el peli-azul empuja al castaño al cuarto y cierra la puerta

-Oye…se dice buenas noches-No obtiene respuesta-Hmp, que mal educado-cierra la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomen, Gomen, casi no tiene drama o eso, pero trate de ponerle pero no pude, bueno aquí les dejo algunas descripciones de algunos nuevos personajes

Fumio Haruno: Es el abuelo de Sakura y líder del clan, no pudo ver a sakura por que su hijo no lo dejo.

Jin Haruno: Hermano menor de sakura y de Daisetsu, uno de los mejores en taijutsu y genjutsu en el clan, algunas veces cambian de humor. Le lleva un día a sakura

Mayako Akechi: Hija de un vendedor de frutas, es una de las mejores en taijutsu, fue entrenada por un Haruno, así que se sabe algunas técnicas de taijutsu, no puede utilizar ninjutsu y genjutsu así que es casi débil pero si sabe engañar a sus enemigos. Esta enamorada de Jin

Daisetsu Haruno: El hermano mayor de Jin y Sakura, algunas veces le saca de quicio las peleas de Jin y Mayako, es algo frió pero siempre se muestra preocupado por los suyos.

Miko Haruno: La madre de Daisetsu, Sakura y Jin, es una gran peleadora y además de gran madre, vivió con Satoshi y con Sakura, y dejo a Daisetsu y a Jin a cargo de su hermana gemela. Murió en una misión

Satoshi Haruno: Padre de Daisetsu, Sakura y Jin, fue vencido por Miko, su esposa, es bueno en Ninjutsu. Murió en una misión

Sakumo Haruno: Hermana gemela de Miko, una mujer envidiosa del amor que se tenían Miko y Satoshi, pero al final decidió cuidar y entrenar a los dos hijos de su hermana.

**Bueno…espero que les halla gustado, si pueden dejen su reviews y califiquen el fic con Maravilloso, Interesante, bien, regular, mal o malísimo (no me dejen reviews con criticas destructiva solo por que no se describir o algo parecido, es que soy mala haciendo fic con drama o suspenso…) así que déjenme consejos para mejorar se los agradecería**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**-Que quieres Uchiha?-**

**-Hmp-**

**-Te detesto Uchiha-**

**-Traigan a un medico por favor¡Sakura esta herida!-**

**-Algo anda mal…¡algo le paso a mi hermana!-**

**Bueno nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
